


Difficoltà relazionali

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Monster Allergy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sulla coppia Zick/Elena.[Molto Ooc].





	Difficoltà relazionali

Difficoltà relazionali

Zick si soffiò il naso e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, ispessendo i segni neri sotto i suoi occhi. Chiuse la finestra.

“Vediamo se finalmente posso dormire senza maledetti mostri” borbottò. Si tolse il cappellino che indossava e nascose il fazzoletto al suo interno. Raggiunse il comodino e vi appoggiò il copricapo, accanto agli occhi della fidanzata.

Osservò Elena, la giovane, addormentata, era stesa sul letto con braccia e gambe aperte, i suoi lunghi capelli arancioni ricoprivano totalmente il cuscino.

Zick sospirò.

“E anche stanotte, divano” borbottò. Le sue gote pallide e incavate preso leggermente colore, mentre guardava le labbra di lei.

 

[103].

 


End file.
